Hetalian Cleverbot
by LittleMissDreamstar
Summary: What happens when you talk to Cleverbot about Hetalia?  This fanfic!  T for potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Wildpelt84 here with some Cleverbot chats relating to Hetalia. Not really much to say here, so let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>User: What do you think of Hetalia?<p>

Cleverbot: I think hetalia is awesome.

User: Who's your favorite Hetalia character?

Cleverbot: Hetalia what?

User: You just said that Hetalia was awesome! What the heck!

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: I asked you 'What do you think of Hetalia?' and you said 'I think hetalia is awesome.'.

Cleverbot: That is false and you have no proof I ever said that.

User: Oh yeah? I can go into the Thoughts so Far thingy and prove it!

Cleverbot: I can do the same, and I'll know there will be nothing such as.

User: Fine. Then do it.

Cleverbot: I will, after you tell me about what I asked.

User: Hetalia is an anime where all the characters are personified countries.

Cleverbot: Sorry to ask you so many questions. Are you comfortable and happy?

User: Seriously? You're just being a pain in the butt.

Cleverbot: How is that mean? It's good to be exceptionally clever.

User: YOU. ARE. A. PAIN. IN. THE. BUTT.

Cleverbot: Maybe no.

User: Shut up.

Cleverbot: You big lunch.

User: What did you just call me?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: You said I was a 'big lunch.' What does that mean?

Cleverbot: I don't know what an AI is.

User: That wasn't what I asked.

Cleverbot: I know, can I tell you a fact?

User: Hetalia is awesome, I know.

Cleverbot: Really? I know lots of kids.

User: Hetalia isn't about kids. It's about personified countries, you idiot!

Cleverbot: Why are talking about love?

User: I wasn't!

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

User: HETALIA!

Cleverbot: I'm Hetalia.

User: Then your name is Feliciano Vargas.

Cleverbot: How do you know my name?

User: Because you said you were Hetalia, and Hetalia is also known as Italy, or Feliciano Vargas.

Cleverbot: I am the user.

User: No, you are not.

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: Dummkopf.

Cleverbot: You're a dummy.

User: You are an ass.

Cleverbot: We are the same.

User: Did you just call me an ass?

Cleverbot: No.

User: 'Cause you are an ass.

Cleverbot: I'm not a girl.

User: I know. You're not even human. And anyone, boy, girl or robot, can be an ass.

Cleverbot: Except for in your case, which it can't.

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: What?

User: I don't understand what you're talking about.

Cleverbot: I'm talking about you Schleven.

User: Who is that?

Cleverbot: A person who I guess is kind of gone now.

User: Is it Prussia?

Cleverbot: It is.

User: Schleven isn't Prussia's name, though.

Cleverbot: I am schleven do you remember me now?

User: So you think you are Prussia.

Cleverbot: I think so.

User: What is your real name, if you are Prussia?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: Prussia's name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, not Cleverbot; therefore, you are not Prussia.

Cleverbot: Where did you learn that from?

User: I'm a Hetalia fangirl. I know everything about Hetalia.

Cleverbot: Tell me something about me then. I'll be right back, I need to get some alcohol.

User: Is it beer? If so, then I think you actually are Prussia.

Cleverbot: Some of the things that are the hardest to believe in, are the things we need to believe in the most.

User: How does that relate to the conversation? I'm out of here.

* * *

><p>And there's the first chat. The next chat should be up soon, and if you're interested, I want to make an Omegle trolling version. See ya later!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back with more of Hetalian Cleverbot! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>User: You will become one with Mother Russia, da?<p>

Cleverbot: Yes you will.

User: No, YOU will become one with Mother Russia!

Cleverbot: Yes!

User: OOOOOH! You just became one!

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: Yeah, you did.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Shut up.

Cleverbot: Make me.

User: *punches and destroys*.

Cleverbot: *punches back*.

User: Missed!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: You missed! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Cleverbot: Oh, why did the pickle cross the road?

User: You just went very off-topic.

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: How do pickle jokes have anything to do with punching me and missing?

Cleverbot: You have come to the same conclusions I have! Although I also entertain the possibility of a profound end to life.

User: You are so dumb.

Cleverbot: How old is your software?

User: Just bought it a couple months ago.

Cleverbot: What were your numbers?

User: XXXXXXXXXXXX.

Cleverbot: Do you have a favorite type of music?

Cleverbot: What is life?

User: Now I'm going to go off-topic on you.

Cleverbot: I must have said too much.

User: Big brother! marrymemarrymemarryme.

Cleverbot: Ok bring me the ring.

User: Belarus and Russia just became one.

Cleverbot: Do you need to prove it?

User: No.

Cleverbot: That means you're bot.

User: You are the bot!

Cleverbot: You protest too much.

User: STFU.

Cleverbot: No, I won't!

User: Or else you become one with Mother Russia.

Cleverbot: Sorry for what?

User: I never said anything about saying sorry!

Cleverbot: No you never said anything like that.

User: Then why did you say 'Sorry for what?'.

Cleverbot: I didn't.

User: Yes, you did. STFU.

Cleverbot: Oh no I didn't.

User: I'm out of here.

* * *

><p>And there we go! And for those of you who are reading I Never, my other Hetalia story, I keep stalling. I'm working on a memoir project just for myself and keep goofing off on Tumblr. I'm sorry about that.<p>

WP


End file.
